New Beginnings
by Stinger909XL
Summary: Follow several characters in the story that is based in similar universe to RWBY, but only similiar. The main, canon series of RWBY will be mentioned is some way. You'll find out in the first chapter. It is a Parodyfic of RWBY. Stinger out!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**New Beginnings:**

* * *

**09:13**  
**Wednesday 27th**  
**February**  
**Year** **318**

Ryck scanned the horizon, looking for a arsenic-haired boy. The only problem was, the port was filled with people going to Harmony Academy or family of the said Academy-goers. He let out an angry sigh, shaking his head and turned to face one of the boats, only to hear a shout erupt from inside of the mass of people.

"Ryck! Ryck, I'm here!" He heard the voice faintly, he chuckled quietly and looked over his shoulders. He saw the boy he had been looking for, running towards him, his mid-length arsenic-colored hair flapping in the wind. "Sorry... Sorry I'm late..." He said, gasping for air.

"Ucel, don't worry, you're always late." Ryck told, chuckling, receiving a playful punch to the shoulder from Ucel, and he returned him a glare.

"Hey! I'm not '_always_ _late'_, I normally arrive slower." Ucel huffed, and the two friends walked onto the boat.

* * *

**09:15**  
**Wednesday 27th**  
**February**  
**Year 318**

Wendee stared at the large, steel-colored boat and felt a hand be placed on her shoulder. She turned, and saw her fifteen year-old brother, Teryll, who was giving her comforting look. Her eyes locked with his, and her eyes softened.

"Thanks for coming here with me, Teryll. It re-" Wendee told him, and he shushed her.

"Say no more, Sis. The reason was so I could see you off. Well... That and the view is _amazing_." He said jokingly, and laughed with each other. The boat gave out a loud '**Hoot**', and Wendee looked at her brother sadly. "Well, you gotta go." He told her, and she nodded.

"Goodbye Teryll." She replied, pulling him into a tight embrace. She let go of him, and pushed him gently away. Wendee headed towards the boat slowly, and when she reached it's large doorway, she turned to look at her brother. But he had disappeared into the crowd, and her face formed a smile as she turned back, and walked into the boat. As she stepped through the door, she was knocked over by a flash of scarlet and she looked up in surprise. She saw a hand reaching down to her, and saw the culprit was the owner. She took it and brushed herself off, wiping off the dirt and dust and she looked at the person. It was a tall boy with dark-brownish-scarlet hair and cyan eyes, and he had a large grin on his face. She scowled at him after seeing his not-so-sorry face and turned on her heels, walking away from the boy. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and he showed her something. It was a black machete, it's blade tinted green, and it was covered in mud. He threw it to her, and she caught it in her hand, and bounced it up and down while she swapped hands.

"What's your name?" He asked her, his accent catching her out. It was a Rusalian _(__real_ _world_ _British__)_ accent, which was where her mother had been raised. She looked at him curiously, her pine-green eyes sparkling.

"My name's Wendee, what's yours?" She replied, a small smile forming on her face. He chuckled, and extended his hand."I'm Iestyn Ephraim, nice to meet you." The scarlet-haired boy told her, and she shook his hand. But her face held a saddened look, and he looked at her with a look of curiosity. "What's wrong?" He asked her, and she shook her head slowly. She stuck out her hand, and Iestyn's face turned from curious to confused. "Uh... We've done that already..." He told her, and she nodded.

"I know... It's formality, I've had it all of my life, and know it's worse than informality." She told him, and he cocked his head."And why's that?" He questioned the brunette, and she let out a deep sigh. She sat down on one of the boat's many seat, patting the one next to her.

"My father... Is Arthur Shaid, a Colonel in Arkus' military, and one of the few high-ranking survivors of the Arkus-Rusalian war. I was only three when the war started, and seven when it ended, and that's when the meeting and visits began." She explained, Iestyn nodding along the entire time. "They were all his friends, yet they were all so formal, it was like they didn't know him at all. I would shut myself in my room, only to be brought out by my mother. Eventually, I was used to it from those types of people. But to here someone like me... I just can't..." She finished, and Iestyn chuckled while he looked at the floor.

"What?" She asked him, but that only caused him to burst into laughter, which drew looks from other passengers.

"You... You hate formality, but you're so formal yourself." He said between each gasp and laugh. She sighed again, and it was now her turn to look at the floor.

"As I said. I've been exposed to it since I was seven, so of course I'm going to be _slightly_ formal." She replied, a hint of anger in her voice. A dozen chairs downwards, Ryck was sat down next to Ucel, and they were talking with each other. Ucel chuckled rather loudly, loud enough for Wendee to hear the arsenic-haired idiot.

"Why's that guy so loud?" Iestyn questioned, looking down the row of chairs at Ucel, who was still laughing. From across the boat, Ryck scowled at his friend who was laughing louder than he had been before.

"Can you keep it down. People are _staring_ at us." Ryck told the arsenic-haired boy, who quietened down instantly. Ucel grinned maniacally, and he unsheathed his overly-sized weapon. Ryck sighed, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are _not _going to-" Ryck started, but was cut of by the sound of the weapon shifting. Ryck groaned as he saw his friend's weapon change from it's original form into a light machine gun. Ucel chuckled as he saw more people looking at him. "You know you're an attention seeker, _right_?" Ryck asked him, which caused the boy to grin more.

"Yep! I do, I am an attention seeker." Ucel said jokingly, his LMG standing out in the crowd. Wendee looked through the small crowd, and at the idiot who was expertly wielding an LMG. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a patch of mahogany disappear through a doorway to the outside of the boat.

"Hmm... I'll see you later Iestyn, gotta go check on something." She told the eenergetic, scarlet-haired boy who nodded with a grin spreading onto his face.

"Got it! See ya' later!" He replied quickly before disappearing in a blur, leaving Wendee wide-eyed while she stepped cautiously away. She headed towards the door she had seen the '_mahogany patch' _exit from. When she walked through the frame, she saw it turn a corner. She shook her head sighing, and she walked towards the corner. When she rounded the corner, she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She threw the hand off her shoulder and drew her machete, pushing the person onto the ground and pointed her machete at the owner's throat.

"Huh... Wendee, there's really _no need_ for that. I thought we were friends?" The person said from the floor, chuckling. Wendee smiled and she lowered her weapon. She extended her hand, and pulled the mahogany-haired boy up.

"Karim! I see the Academy accepted you too, huh?" She joked, and they both laughed.

"Yeah, they accepted the ragtag idiot who's hair and eyes are opposites." He replied, his mid-length, mahogany-red hair waving in the wind. He pulled down over his eyes and sighed. "I really need to get this cut, I'll never be able to see down my rifle's sight with this mess in my face." He said, pointing at his hair while he shook his heead.

"Uh... That'd be a g-g-great idea." She said awkwardly while looking over her shoulder. Karim looked at her curiously, his turquoise eyes narrowed. He placed a tanned hand onto her shoulder, and her head instantly snapped back to him.

"Wendee... You OK? Wendee?" He questioned the green-eyed girl, who snapped out if her daze.

"Yes... I-I'm fine. Uh... Thanks..." She stuttered, rubbing the back of her head nervously. He looked at her again, his eyes locking with hers.

"I'm going inside, it's getting to cold for me." He told her, and she nodded slowly. She stood still as he walked inside, but he stopped at the door. "You coming Wendee?" He asked her, and she nodded quickled, heading after him.

* * *

**09:32**  
**Wednesday**** 27th**  
**February**  
**Year**** 318**

A girl was bouncing up and down on her seat, her long ginger-hair flapping up and down with her. Next to the girl, a boy with short, but similar, ginger-hair was trying to calm the girl down.

"Ally, please calm down, you're making a scene." The boy told her, but she didn't stop, not even for a second. She bounced slightly higher, and the boy groaned.

"But Aidyn..." Ally whined whilst she bounced, and large smile on her face. "I'm just so _exited_." She told Aidyn, who groaned one more.

"Sis, please. Just sit down." He ordered Ally, who complied and she sat down on her seat. However, she was still bouncing up and down slightly. Aidyn sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He pulled her weapon out of it's sheath and held it above her. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, but he held it just to high.

"**Give it back!**" She shouted, and he shook his head in response. She groaned and begrudgingly sat on her seat, her arms folded. She extended her hand, and Aidyn placed her weapon, a short sword into her hand. "Thank you..." She said irritatedly, and she refused to look at her brother.

"Your welcome... _Allyson._" He teased the younger sibling, who glared at him angrily. "Come on Ally, be happy. We're going to _Harmony Academy_." Aidyn said, and Allyson perked up slightly.

"Yeah... You're right. It's like Dad used to say _"Up an' at 'em!"_." She replied, excitement creeping into her voice. She held up her hand, and received a high five from the other ginger, and the two siblings began to laugh quietly together.

* * *

**09:38  
Wednesday 27th  
February  
Year 318  
**

Yorke was sat on the boat, alone. None of his friends had passed the entrance exam to Harmony Academy. He let out a low sigh. This was because he had realised three things, these were: He was sitting alone; He was almost completely bored and that would be obvious to passersby; And finally, his golden-orange hair was easily noticable and was drawing lots of attention, too much infact. The girl sitting next to him had shoulder-length brown hair that was barely noticable under the hood of her cloak. She had bright, saffron-orange eyes that were reading through the pages of a book. He felt a hand pat his shoulder, and he turned to face it. The hand was owned by a girl, who's hair was a shade of chocolate-brown and it ran halfway down her back. She had large, pale-blue eyes that focus on him, shining with inquistivity.

"Hey. You OK, buddy?" She asked him, and he looked back at her, staring straight into her eyes. His intense, emerald-green eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He said, and he turned away from the girl, who instantly turned him back again. "What? What is it?" He asked her exasperatedly, and she looked at him, her eyes locking with his.

"You don't _sound _fine." She replid manner-of-factly, crossing her arms. He sighed again, looking down at the floor. He pulled a kukri-knife out of it's sheathe on the front of his leg, it's blade shining in the light.

"Yes... You're right, I'm not fine. I don't know _anyone _on this boat. All of my friends failed the entrance exam... And, well..." He said, not finishing his final sentence. The girl looked at him, confusion on her face.

"Well what?" She asked him, and his emerald eyes softened. He looked up at her, his eyes watered.

"I had a twin once... A twin sister, she was better than me at _everything_. Strategic Knowledge, Combat Skills, you name it, she would excelled at it. She was the best student where I trained... And then one day, she just vanished... She disappeared, she was gone for good... It wasn't suicide, nor was it murder. She was_ kidnapped_, and from that day... From that day I swore I would train harder... That I would become stronger so I can find her... And that... That was three years ago, we were thirteen..." He said, tears forming in his eyes. She put her arm around his shoulder, comforting him.

"What was her name?" She questioned the boy, who's tears were now falling from his face. He shook his head quickly.

"He name... Her name was Valence... Valence Nykita..." He answered, and she looked into his watered, emerald eyes.

"And what's your name?" She asked, and he smiled slightly. He looked back at her.

"Yorke Nykita. And yours is?" He replied, and she grinned madly. He looked at her as if she were insane, and she chuckled.

"I'm Korin, Korin Lawree. Nice to meet you Yorke." She said, and they shook hands. "So? Wanna see my weapon?" Korin asked him maniacally, and he laughed quietly as he nodded his head. She pulled up a Battle-Axe, wielding it as if it were the fate of humanity. "This is my Battle-Axe, Isencratz. It doubles as a grenade-launcher, but it _doesn't_ shift." She told him proudly, and they both chuckled.

"I've got this." He said, pulling out his kukri once again. Korin then looked at it curiously, cocking her head.

"It's a little small isn't it?" She questioned him, and he chuckled once again.

"You could say that. I just like to say it's big enough to get the job done." He replied, brandishing the blade of his knife while he laughed

"Meh..." She said, throwing her arms out to the sides. "I still don't think it's big enough." She told him, and he burst into laughter.

* * *

**09:45  
Wednesday 27th  
February  
Year 318  
**

Carrisa heard the boy who was next to her begin to chat with the other girl next to him. She was never talked to, but she didn't care. She didn't like being noticed by others. That was what the brown cloak was for, it was for hiding. She did like to read books, which added to the _'quiet and won't talk'_ nature. She chuckled as she read her book, and she then heard the boy chuckle next to her. She looked up slightly, and saw the boy was still talking to the other girl.

"Her name was Valence... Valence Nykita..." He told the girl sadly, and Valence looked instantly back at her book. _'Valence Nykita... Now where have I heard that name before?'_ Carrisa mentally asked herself, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She lightly tugged at the back of her hair, frustrated that she couldn't remember where she had heard the name before.

"And what's your name." Carrisa heard the girl ask him. Carrisa listened intently, waiting for his reply.

"Yorke Nykita. And yours is?" He replied, following up with a question. Carrisa looked up, and saw the other girl grinning like she was insane. Carrisa shook her head after she saw girl, and she went back to reading her book. On her other side, a girl long, auburn hair was talking with another girl, who's hair was almost black.

"Did you hear about those religious extremists. What were they called?" The girl with auburn asked the other.

"You mean the Followers of the Remnant, right Talia?" The other girl replied to the auburn-hair, Talia.

"Yeah! Yeah that's right, those guys." Talia exclaimed rather loudly. Carrisa tapped twice on Talia's shoulder. The auburn-haired girl's head then rotated to face the hooded brunette.

"Could you keep it down please, I'm trying to read a book." Carrisa informed the girl, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. I'll be sure to keep it down." Talia replied and Carrisa looked back at her book, but Talia didn't turn away from the more quiet girl. "What's your name?" Talia asked Carrisa, who looked back up at her, and then towards Talia's friend.

"I'm Carrisa." Carrisa told her bluntly, and Carrisa once again looked at her book. "OK, what is it?" Carrisa asked the girl, who still hadn't looked away.

"Do you wanna talk, or no?" Talia asked the quiet girl, who shook her head in response. "Aren't you gonna ask for _my _name, either?" Talia asked, and Carrisa shook her head again.

"I don't need to Talia. I overheard you and your friend talking." Carrisa replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

"OK OK! No need for that." Talia said, throwing her hands up in mock surrender, before turning back to her friend. _'And that, is why I hate talking to others.'_ Carrisa told herself, and she, for the last time, went back to reading.

* * *

**09:56  
Wednesday 27th  
February  
Year 318  
**

The boy was leaning on the boat's rail, his overgrown, almost-black but charlston-green hair blew in the wind whilst his iris-purple eyes looked onwards as he saw the silhouette of the Academy grow larger. Next to him stood a girl, her petite figure was completely different to his. He was broad-shouldered and overly tall, six foot and two inches tall to be exact.

"Come on Emree. We're here to protect him, we've gotta do what she says." The girl told the boy, mentioning his name, Emree.

"Yes... Yes I know Kassandra, I really do... But it just doesn't feel right. Faking our way in just to protect _him_. You've seen what he can do now, he doesn't need _us _protecting him from the sidelines." Emree replied to the girl, Kassandra.

"But _she _doesn't know that. If we disobey her, we lose our money, _all of it_, then we're back onto the streets." She told him, looking into his eyes. He nodded sadly, looking at the Academy, which was only a few minutes away.

"Yes... You're right, I guess we better get on with it then, right?" He said, and pointed at the door. "Race you." He joked, running towards it.

"**Cheater!**" She shouted, running after him, laughing as she did.

* * *

**Hey! I _really _hope you liked this first chapter of this new, average length and update speed story called, _'New Beginnings'_. I completely rewrote from what I found it as, and trust me, it was _horrible _how I found it. Well, I really do hope you like it.  
**

**Stinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Stage

**New Beginnings:**

* * *

**10:04  
Wednesday 27th  
February  
Year 318  
**

Wendee stepped out of the boat, stretching out her arms wide and a large smile was on her face. Next to her was Karim, who stood about a head taller than her, chuckling at the sight.

"I've never seen you this happy Wendee." Karim told her whilst he laughed, and she stopped, staring at him intently.

"What? Is it weirding you out?" Wendee asked him with a hand on her hip, causing Karim to laugh harder.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it that way. But I would have said _'creeping me out'_ rather than _'weirding me out'_." He joked with Wendee who growled at him angrily. "OK! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Karim said, his hands thrown up in mock surrender, only to receive another growl from Wendee. Suddenly Iestyn appeared between the two, his scarlet hair flapping as he skidded to halt.

"Hey Wendee! Hey... Uh, what's your name?" Iestyn asked Karim, who chuckled.

"The name's Karim. Karim Xanto." Karim replied, and Iestyn nodded slowly.

"Xanto, huh? With a name like that, I'd guess you're from Janius, right?" Iestyn questioned the mahogany-haired boy, who nodded.

"And from your accent, I'd guess you are from Rusalia." Karim replied, and Iestyn nodded enthusiastically.

"You are indeed right. And..." Iestyn said dramatically. "My name's Iestyn Ephraim." Iestyn said, and shook hands with the other boy. Wendee stood still while she watched the two greet each other, her pine-green eyes shining in the sunlight. She turned to face to stunning few buildings infront of her, a large smile on her face. Iestyn placed a hand on her shoulder, sharing her smile.

"God. That is a stunning sight, isn't it?" He said, and the other two nodded, and Karim walked up behind them both.

"Well then. Why don't we get going, huh?" Wendee asked them, and they walked towards the Academy's entrance.

* * *

**10:04  
Wednesday 27th  
February  
Year 318  
**

Emree walked out of the boat, his small, lime-eyed associate following. Both of them were following another of the boat.

"Remember, this is the closest we've got in an open space, so stay calm and act natural." He told Kassandra, who replied with a curt nod. They pulled hoods over their heads, and separated walking on either side of the path, following a boy who was heading to the main entrance. Emree watched the boy enter the Academy, and sighed. He put two fingers to one ear, and a headset buzzed. "Kassandra. Kassandra, you there?" Emree spoke, and he heard a pop over the headset.

_"Yes, I'm here. What is it Emree?"_ She asked him, and he looked at the entrance.

"The target's gone inside, guess that means we are too." He told her, and the line clicked and he saw a hooded figure run to the place he had last seen the boy, which caused Emree to shake his head. "Damn she can be cocky sometimes." He said sighing, and he saw her fast-pacing into the entrance. He walked towards the entrance, and saw a crowd of people stand around. "What _is this_?" He muttered to himself, confusion in his voice, and he entered the crowd.

_"Emree! Emree, do you see 'im?__" _Kassandra asked him, and Emree took a quick scan of the horizon.

"Nope. Target's disappeared." He whispered to her over the headset.

_"Why're you whispering?"_ She _'whispered' _back over the headset, causing Emree's ears to ring.

"Because I don't want to attract to much attention." He whispered to her again, and he heard her gasp from over the headset. "What is it?" He asked her, but received not reply for a few seconds.

_"Not right now Emree."_ She told him, and he sighed quietly. _"Do you have your tracker on?"_ She asked him, and his face then held a confused look.

"Yeah, why?" He asked her back, and he heard another gasp from the other side of the line. "Kassandra, what's going on, did you not have _your_ tracker on?" He questioned the girl, and he heard and deep breath from over the headset.

_"'Course not. Would 'a taken too long."_ She replied, and Emree shook his head exasperatedly._ "But I did set it just now. And..."_ She started, but didn't finish, her sentence.

"And?" Emree asked her curiously, extending the _'a'_ in _'and'_.

_"And he's about seven feet away from me." _She spoke back to him quickly. Emree looked to his left, and he saw the crowd opening, letting a unseeable through. _"'Kay, made it out. Where are you?" _She asked him, and he raised his hand and waved. _"What was that about not attracting attention." _She joked with him, and he growled at her angrily through the headset, only to hear her chuckled from behind him. "Boo." She said jokingly, and he sighed, smacking a hand to his forehead.

"I hate you sometimes." He told her bluntly, and they both laughed together. "Wait. Did he see you?" Emree asked Kassandra who shook her head happily.

"Nope!" She replied, and Emree looked at the small girl, who's smile was almost as large as her face was.

"One day. We are _both_ gonna be homeless because of you." He informed Kassandra, and the she burst into quiet laughter.

* * *

**10:12  
Wednesday 27th  
February  
Year 318  
**

Ryck was standing in a large crowd, next to a not-so-quiet, arsenic-haired boy, who was practically bouncing up and down. Ryck held Ucel down, which caused the younger boy to chuckle quietly. There was a stage infront of them, with a desk and three microphones. From behind a line of curtains, a tall man with dark-brown, almost black hair and light purple-lavender eyes. Following him was a average height woman with a yellowish-blonde hair-color and brilliant aquamarina eyes. They sat down on either end of the table, leaving a space in the middle. A round of applause ensued, almost deafening Ryck.

"Greetings. I am Dr. Duncan Brennus, I am the headteacher of Harmony Academy and a Professor in Weapons Sciences." The man said with a thick Rusalian accent, standing from his chair.

"What! What's a Rusalian doing here?" Someone shouted from the crowd angrily. Next to him, two red-heads looked at him. Those two red-heads were Iestyn and Karim.

"Uh oh..." Wendee muttered, watching Iestyn unsling his weapon, which was some sort of rifle.

"You may wanna reevaluate your thought there." Iestyn said menacingly, his Rusalia accent causing the person turn slowly towards him. "What's your name, _buddy_?" Iestyn asked him, his rifle aimed at the person's foot.

"Garnyr." The boy answered indignantly, staring Iestyn down. The scarlet-haired boy's eyes narrowed, staring at the other boy.

"Garnyr, huh? That doesn't sound Arkusian? I'd have to guess Janusian. Would that be right, _Garnyr_?" Iestyn replied angrily, and Wendee sighed from behind him. _'Ahem'_, the headmaster coughed into the microphone, and the two boys looked back at the stage.

"If you two boys could save that energy for the initiation, that would be great." Dr. Brennus told them, and the two nodded slowly. "Thank you. Now, I would like to introduce an associate, and an old friend of mine. Colonel Arthur Shaid!" The Professor shouted, and Wendee's eyes widened. Karim chuckled lightly and Iestyn nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that your-" Iestyn started, before being punched in the stomach by Wendee.

"Yes." Wendee told him through gritted teeth, watching her father walk out from behind the curtains. He had dark-chocolate-brown hair and deep, emerald-green eyes. "What is he doing here?" She whispered, crouching lower into the crowd.

"Thank you Duncan. It is a pleasure to be here, as I will be for the following week, and many weeks to come." The Colonel said, taking his seat inbetween the two. "I hope I will see many of you begin to prosper, blossoming into the Guardians we need today." Arthur told all of the students, smiling at them.

"And I am Professor June Bodila, teacher of World History." The woman told them, staying sat down in her seat, and Brennus stood up from his seat.

"So, as you may or may not know, the initiation will be in two days, all other information on the initiation will be kept under a shroud. Teams will each have four members, there will be four Divisions, each holding six teams. That will make twenty four students in each Division. Divisions are allowed to set up tournements, if they are Division versus Division, that must be consulted with us. In-Division tournements are held in that Division's arena, and Multi-Division tournements will be held in two of four arenas." The headmaster told them, pacing along the stage. "Over to you Colonel." Dr. Brennus said, taking his seat once again.

"Thank you. So, as many of you have either: Made your own weapon; Or you have modified ones that were already existing. For the first week of my stay, as you may or may not be happy to know, I will be teaching Weapons Creation and Modification. You will create blueprints, you will use various metals and alloys. Ultimately creating a new or modifing your weapon." Colonel Shaid informed them, and Wendee sighed when she saw Iestyn's enthusiastic face.

"Your Dad is _amazing_." Iestyn said happily, a large grin on his face. Karim chuckled from her left side, and she turned instantly to face him.

"What's so funny?" She demanded from him, pointing angrily. Karim shrugged, still chuckling lightly.

"I don't know?" Karim said jokingly, and she looked back at the stage, growling quietly.

"I hope this is over with soon." Wendee muttered, watching the stage.

* * *

**10:15  
Wednesday 27th  
February  
Year 318**

Ivee was sat on a bench, watching the three people introduce the first-years, and her, into the Academy. She, however, was reading a book, her chin-length brown-hair flapping over her eyes. She heard a quiet thud come from next to her, and she looked over to see a girl in a light-brown cloak, who was also carrying a book in her hand was now sitting on the bench with her.

"The Reaper..." Ivee muttered to herself when she saw the girl, and the girl looked up at her.

"What did you just say?" She asked Ivee, the girl's orange eyes sparkling with curiousity. "Excuse me, but what did you say?" Ivee was questioned by the girl, who's head was cocked to the side.

"Uh... I said that... Um..." Ivee said nervously, looking around. "I uh... I..." She stuttered, and the cloaked girl stared at her, her gaze locking with Ivee's lime green eyes.

"The Reaper? That's what you said isn't it?" The cloaked girl asked and Ivee nodded slowly.

"Uh... Yeah, that's what I said..." Ivee spoke slowly, _'What do I do? What do I do?'_, Ivee questioned herself mentally. "Why do you ask?" Ivee said fearfully, backing away from the other girl.

"I get that a lot from people like you." The other girl replied, and Ivee looked at her, shocked.

"What do you mean, _people like me_?" Ivee interrogated her angrily, her eyes narrowed.

"You know what I mean. Followers of the Remnant. The Reaper, one of the five nobles the Followers believe in." The girl explained calmly, and Ivee's eyes widened. _'Wow, she figured me out already?'_ Ivee thought shocked.

"Oh, uh... You figured that out?" Ivee questioned, and the other girl nodded slowly.

"Yes, I did. I'm Carrisa by the way." Carrisa said, before getting up, and walking away from the stunned Ivee. Ivee looked down at her book, and back up at the girl, who had disappeared entirely.

"_The Reaper who wore the mask of happiness. To hide her emotions of anger and sadness_." Ivee recited, and she looked back down at her book once again.

* * *

**Ooh, references. Yeah chapter two. Yeah... I... I don't know what to right here, so read, review, and remember that constructive criticism is always useful.  
**

**Stinger out!**


	3. Berilia and it's Basics

**Berilia and it's Basics:**

* * *

Alright. Welcome to BaiB (_Berilia and it's Basics_), this will, (_hopefully_), explain to you what the world of Berilia is like, such as, travel and places. So, part one, this will be about the four kingdoms: Janius; Arkus; Summia; and Rusalia. So, let's get on with it then.

_Arkus:_

Arkus is the largest kingdom on Berilia, spanning a large sixty percent of the continent Erania, which it shares with the kingdom Janius. It's pretty much dry, with an equatorial area and a pine forest at the most southern area. It's equatorial rainforest is cut in half by a mountain range which descends to a lower grassland. It's Capital, Harmony, is in a dry, sub-tropical forest.

_Janius:_

Janius is the most northern kingdom, the centre of the kingdom is a large mountain range, with pine-forests to the east, north, and west. North-east and north-west of the mountain range is a tundra, which has a small area of alpine and polar desert nearby. It's shares a alpine-range with Arkus, which is bordered by a dry desert, which is then bordered by a grassland. It's Capital, On-Yixa is in the grasslands nearby the cross-kingdom border, near a large lake that connects to the ocean.

_Summia:_

The other equatorial kingdom, which holds it's farmland city. It has the largest holds the largest island and the largest chain of islands, it is almost exactly the same as Arkus, but on a smaller scale with less mountain-ranges and alpine. The Island of Barriston is mainly dry desert, with a grassland in it's centre. It's Capital is also placed in a dry, sub-tropical forest, near the ocean between the two continents.

_Rusalia:_

Arkus' longtime rival, Rusalia is the industrial power-house if Berilia, having advances in technology earlier than any of the other three kingdoms, in the year 308, Rusalia sailed to the south of Arkus and invaded, capturing twenty five percent of Arkus from the south, taking it's industrial Capital, Grenwood. Arkus eventually managed to take back it's land, and the two kingdoms signed a peace treaty not long after.

Those were the four kingdoms found in the world of Berilia, and slight bits of history. Now, about travel.

_**Travel and Vehicles:**_

In Berilia, the main type of transport is by boat. Having beem used for seven hundred years, air travel was never used for public transport, onyl being used for cargo or military personnel and equipment transportation. Military vehicles were not used until the year 289, only using light machine-guns for weaponry. Public transport boats go at speeds up to 292 mph, fast enough for people-transportation planes to not be useful enough to be used. All four of the academies in the world use, Harmony using boats to reach the academy and small transport planes to dropoff the Guardians. Most transport planes travel at just over 300 mph, not much faster than the newest models transport boats, making them pretty much useless to the public, and they were never used for public transportation.

_**Weaponry:**_

Anyone who is willing to become a Guardian needs a weapon, and most of them are made by their wielders, rarely being hand-me-downs. Most weapons are of the _'shifting'_ variation of designs, but some are are the _'stiff'_ variant, where it doesn't shift, and can be used as it's other weapon in the same form. _'Stiff'_ weapon were originally more common, but began to die out when Rusalia showed off their _'shifting'_ variant weapon in the year 274, and the weapons industry was changed forever. Since that time, almost all of the weapons have been _'shifting'_ variants due to the increased stability when using the weapon in either form, and the variation that is able to be used. Some people, such as Ucel Hansol, still use _'stiff' _weapons, and they have been proved to be useful in other ways, such as there is no time to switch between either of the weapon's modes.

* * *

**Oh... The drama... The intensity... Oh how it doesn't exist. Sorry about this, but I have _huge _writer's block right now, so I haven't known what to write since Monday. This will probably be every four chapters until the world has been completely explained as well. Read and Review, if you want more content, check out Remnant's Freelancers, a RWBY and Red VS Blue crossover. And, finally, remember that constructive criticism is always useful! **

**Stinger out!**


End file.
